Seis Sai y un Pein
by Yvaine Daraxerxes
Summary: OoC, rate M, UA, CRACK. Un manuscrito es el causante de que Sai se divida en seis y los seis Pein se unan en el cuerpo de Sai. Rating M por vocabulario y referencias. One-shot. Este fic pertenece al reto: ¡Maldición! Cambiamos de cuerpo del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.


¡Hola, hola! Antes de nada, esto es un **Universo Alternativo** con **OoC** y para **+18** por… razones que ya leeréis… básicamente, referencias a miembros sureños y cosas así, **si véis un *, al final de la página que hay tendréis una explicación, os puede salvar traumas (?)**.. Segundo, esto es crackadamente crackado crackatoso **crack.** Tercero, **Naruto** pertenece a su autor **Masashi Kishimoto,** y este fic participa en el **Reto: ¡Maldición! Cambiamos de cuerpo** del foro **Secreto en el Valle del Fin.**

Escogí a Sai y se me dió a Pein.

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE** : Cada camino tiene un nombre y son personas independientes: Camino Deva → Tendo, Animal → Chiku, Preta → Gaki, Humano → Gendo, Asura → Shura, Naraka → Goku.

* * *

 **-Sai, necesito tu ayuda para…** -Gendo se acercó por la espalda al pelinegro que le daba la espalda para ver que el hombre estaba murmurando algo mientras leía- **Oh, ¿qué lees?**

 **\- Oh, es un pergamino que t…**

Una luz blanca cubrió la sala de repente, cegando a los dos que allí se encontraban.

 **-¿Huh? ¿Gendo? Maldición, preferiría ver a Tsunade en bikini al despertarme de un desmayo a ver tu estúpida cara. Dios, Gai ha entrenado bien al crío para haberme dejado KO tan...**

 **-Ese es mi cuerpo.**

 **-... pronto. ¿Tu cuerpo? Dios, esos libros te deben haber dejado… ¡ESE ES MI CUERPO! ¿Gendo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Yo soy Gendo, ese es Sai! Espera, ¿qué está… Estaba apunto de… pasando aquí? Deberíamos calma… ¡Seguro que se me ha escapado esa… rnos tod… Ornithoptera alexan…. ¿Qué hace... os... Sai en mi… Gendo… drae... ¿qué sucede, lo último que... cuerpo… recuerdo… ¡Por las poleas de Bertha!**

 **-Deberías calmaros, estamos en la trastienda de la floristería, Ino...**

La puerta se abrió y todos se callaron al notar un aura amenazante que provenía de la mujer que acababa de entrar a aquella pequeña sala

 **-¿¡QUERÉIS BAJAR EL VOLUMEN QUE ASUSTAREIS A LOS CLIENTES!? -** Ambos hombres recibieron un golpe de la mujer, silenciando a ambos. **\- Espera… Aquí pasa algo… Os noto raros, por lo general no soléis levantar la voz.**

 **-Ino, yo soy Sai.**

- **Claro que si, Gendo.** -Ino empezó a reír hasta que vió que ni Sai ni Gendo se reían. **-Espera, ¿es en serio?**

 **-Yo estaba en una….apareció una mariposa… Gai me pidió… entré en la… Bertha necesitaba… los del CERN… me llegó un aviso…¡Esperaos! ¡Si hombre, espérate tú! ¿Queréis… es tu cul… parad... a qué os…** -El cuerpo de Sai se calló cuando Ino lo volvió a golpear- **Dios, mujer, ¿cómo puedes tener tanta fuerza?**

 **-Me váis a contar poco a poco qué ha pasado. Sai, habla. Los demás, tenéis prohibido hablar hasta nuevo aviso.** -Uno de los hermanos iba a decir algo pero en cuanto abrió la boca y miró cómo la mujer lo miraba con promesas de sufrir su ira, cerró la boca y no dijo nada- ¿ **Sai?**

 **-Estaba mirando un pergamino que me dejó el doctor Nagato, uno bastante interesante pues el estilo de dibujo es de la época Heian, cuando Gendo entró, realmente creo que fue una molestia, si hubiera sido Ino no me habría importado, incluso Naruto estaría bien. Como sea, entró y me interrumpió en mi lectura y análisis del perga…**

 **-¡Iiiiiiiiinoooochiiiiiiin!**

Un grito se oyó, incluso antes de que aquel al que le perteneciera la voz apareciese, interrumpiendo el relato de Sai. El cuerpo de Shura entró por la puerta, se abalanzó sobre Ino y la besó apasionadamente. Gendo, que realmente era Sai en el cuerpo de Gendo, se acercó y los separó, interponiéndose entre la mujer y el recién llegado, enviando dagas con los ojos a aquel que acababa de besar a su prometida.

 **-¡Oye! ¡Ese es mi cuerpo!** -El cuerpo de Sai exclamó, parecía que el que había hablado era Shura- **¡Quiero volver!**

 **-¡Bubuuu! ¡Genchan es malo! ¡Está celoso porque Genchan no puede tener amantes como Sai! ¡Buubuuu!** -el cuerpo de Shura hizo un puchero que parecía infantil y pícaro a la vez mientras se refería a Gendo, antes de volver a intentar ir hacia Ino, pero se detuvo al ver el cuerpo de Sai y empezar a reír, dar vueltas y exclamar- **¡Sai tiene un clon! ¡Sai tiene un clon! ¡Somos dos! ¡Somos dos!**

 **-Ugh, esto cada vez se pone peor. Shur… Sai… Sai en el cuerpo de Shura, ¡para de moverte!**

El cuerpo de Shura se detuvo en seco y sonrió a Ino.

 **-No se que está pasando aquí y esto es muy confuso. Recapitulemos, los hermanos están en el cuerpo de Sai y Sai está en el cuerpo de Shura y Gendo. Shura es… infantil y Gendo es básicamente Sai.**

 **-Inochin, Sai es Sai.**

 **-Quiero volver a mi cuerpo! Niño, ¿¡qué ha pasado con mi Bertha!?**

 **-¿Bertha? ¿Te refieres a esa chatarra a la que llamas compañera, que necesita reparaciones cada día? -** Sai dentro de Gendo respondió- **Siempre pensé que eras raro pero hasta este punto...**

 **-¡Chatarra! ¡Chatarra!**

Ino ya no podía creerlo ni aguantarlo más. Parecía que todo cada vez era más confuso y liado. No solo su prometido había cambiado de cuerpo con Gendo, que parecía que sólo sabía ser honesto, sino que también con Shura, que era una versión ¿infantil? ¿Sai podía ser infantil?.

 _Un momento. Los hermanos están dentro de Sai, y Sai dentro de… Oh, no, no, no._

 **-Vosotros, hermanos Pein, ¿dónde y con quién estabais antes de acabar en el cuerpo de Sai? Y sed serios.**

 **-¿Pein? ¿Por qué nos llamas así? ¿Y por qué lo preguntas?** -Parecía que el que hablaba era uno de los pocos que tenía un mínimo de seriedad, posiblemente Tendo, Shura o Goku - **¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Si vosotros estáis dentro de Sai, Sai está dentro de vosotros, en teoría, entonces vuestros cuerpos están siendo ocupados por Sai, posiblemente.** -Los hermanos empezaron a intentar hablar de nuevo todos a la vez, lo que hizo que se interrumpieran, de nuevo, los unos a los otros- **Y os llamo Pein porque en inglés, dolor es Pain* y vosotros sois un dolor en el cu…**

Sai infantil tapó la boca de Ino haciendo pucheros y regañandola por estar a punto de decir una palabrota. Las señoritas como Ino no debían decir palabras feas.

 **-Ino, creo que deberíamos llamar antes al doctor Nagato. Ese viejo científico loco puede que sepa algo sobre el manuscrito que, por cierto, ha desaparecido. -** Ante las noticias de la desaparición del manuscrito todos se quedaron mirando al Sai honesto. - **¿Qué? Nadie preguntó.**

Ino suspiró fuertemente y les dirigió a todos una mirada severa. El Sai infantil la cogió de la mano y le sonrió abiertamente, algo que la ponía nerviosa de alguna forma.

" _De verdad que he de encontrar la forma de volver a tener a mi prometido de una sola pieza."_

La mujer fue a la puerta a avisar a su madre que se tomaba un descanso y que ella y su padre se encargasen un momento de la tienda, hecho esto cerró la puerta y sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono movil* y llamó al Dr Nagato.

 **-¿Hola, Konan? Soy Ino Yamanaka, ¿está el doctor Nagato? Oh, no, no. ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Podrías traerlo a la floristería? Si, por favor, hazlo. De acuerdo, hasta dentro de un rato.**

Ino colgó la llamada y se quedó mirando el teléfono pensativamente sin decir nada.

 **-¿Yamanaka, qué sucede?**

Ino levantó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de su prometido. Si no adivinaba mal por el tono, calma y educación de la voz, diría que Tendo estaba en control del cuerpo de Sai. La rubia solo negó con la cabeza.

 **-Pein, necesito que uno a uno me digáis dónde y con quién estabais para reunir a Sai y vuestros cuerpos. Del mayor al menor.**

 **-Yo estaba en casa, estudiando unas cosas que el CERN me ha enviado, Shino estaba conmigo.**

 **-Shino, vale. ¿Chiku?**

 **-Akamaru se hizo daño y fui a casa de los Inuzuka, entonces en su jardín vi una Ornith…**

 **-Shino y Kiba, bien.**

 **\- Boxeaba contra Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno estaba allí también.**

 **-La frentuda y Rock Lee. ¿Shura? Ah no, tu cuerpo ya está aquí.**

 **-No no no, estaba con Naruto. Traelo. No quiero saber que destrozos puede causar en mi taller.**

 **-Vale, vale…**

 **-Nos llegó un aviso, Shikamaru, Sasuke y yo fuimos a ver. Es lo último que recuerdo.**

 **-Shikamaru y Sasuke, de acuerdo.**

Tras hacer las llamadas y explicar por encima la situación, acordaron que traerían los cuerpos de los hermanos a la floristeria, a pesar de la queja de Shikamaru y la indiferencia de Sasuke.

_-_-_-_-_O

Cuando llegaron todos y los seis cuerpos fueron reunidos, Ino explicó a fondo todo lo ocurrido.

 **-Que problemático. Seis Sai con diferentes personalidades y un Pein con múltiple personalidad. Problemático.**

 **-Kiba, ¿Por qué está Chiku inconsciente?**

 **-Eehhh… esto….**

 **-¿Kiba?** -Ino empezó a preocuparse de verdad, ¿qué habría pasado para que Sai hubiera sido dejado inconsciente? ¿y si eso afectaba en algo y no podian volverlo a dejar en un solo cuerpo? - **Kiba, ¿QUÉ ha pasado?**

- **Esto… Chik… Sai… mi hermana… lo siento, Ino, pero no se si lo quieres saber...**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-Chiku… bueno, en ese momento era Sai, creo, diría… mi hermana se acercó y… bueno, Sai… le tocó los pech… ¡AAGH! ¡No me mires así!**

Ino caminó hasta donde el cuerpo de Chiku descansaba inconsciente y lo empezó a zarandear hasta despertarlo.

 **-Oye, oye. Entiendo que estés enfadada, Ino, ¡pero que ese es mi cuerpo! ¡No lo trates así que si dejas marcas en él, James creerá que le he sido infiel!**

Entre varios consiguieron que Ino soltase el cuerpo de Chiku al fin, para tranquilidad del verdadero Chiku.

 **-Esto es muy problemático pero necesitamos saber qué personalidad es cada Sai. ¿El del cuerpo de Tendo, Shino?**

 **-No habría notado nada raro de no ser porque no entendía nada de lo que decía el informe, habiendolo hecho el mismo Tendo, y la llamada de Ino.**

 **-Serio o formal, de acuerdo. Será el Sai formal. Chiku es el pervertido y Shura el infantil. ¿Sai puede tener un lado perver...?** -Shikamaru fue a preguntar pero al ver como la cara de Ino era entre enfado, verguenza y tendencia asesina, prefirió callar- **Olvidemoslo. ¿Gaki?**

 **-Le pidió a Gai y a Lee que posaran para dibujo.**

 **-Dibujante. Y Goku se enfada por lo más mínimo, así que es el gruñón. Que problema.**

 **-Esto me recuerda al cuento de la Blancanieves y los siete enanitos** -Era la primera vez que Hinata participaba en la conversación- **Aunque no son siete.**

 **-Creo que si son siete. Nagato está callado.** -Todos se sobresaltaron al ver a Konan entrar por la puerta con Nagato, no se habían dado cuenta de que ambos habían entrado en la sala, sigilosos como siempre- **Desde poco antes de que me llamarás, Nagato de repente se quedó callado a pesar de que seguía trabajando en lo que hacía. Creo que, por lo que os he escuchado hablar, Nagato también está afectado pero en menor medida.**

 **-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo es que les ha afectado a todos y no solo a Gendo que era el que estaba con Sai? ¿Los hermanos son sextillizos pero Nagato?**

Los hermanos y Karin se miraron entre ellos y Nagato sólo sonrió. Era una sonrisa que Sakura y Naruto conocían bien, eran las sonrisas falsas de Sai cuando lo conocieron.

 **-¿Hermanos Pein? Como sea. Ellos y Nagato comparten alma. Nagato hizo algo que dio vida a los seis cuerpos con los que experimentaba.**

Los presentes se quedaron callados y pensativos. No podían digerir lo que había dicho Konan como si no fuera algo extraño. Los hermanos Pein no eran realmente humanos…

 **-¡INCREIBLE! ¿Son como Frankenstein? ¿o zombies?**

 **-Para mi, ellos son ellos. Cada uno ha crecido en personas diferentes.**

 **-Yo tengo una duda.** -Todos se giraron a ver a Sai pervertido, que acababa de salir del baño que había en la trastienda- **¿Por qué tengo un principe Alberto*? ¿Soy el único?**

Algunos de los presentes se quedaron a cuadros por la inesperada y realmente para nada necesaria información para poco después verse incómodos, mientras otros miraban a los estupefactos con cara de confusión e ignorancia.

 **-¿Qué es eso?**

 **-Es un piercing que se encuen… ¡hmpghh!**

El cuerpo de Sai se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Gendo para que no dijera palabra alguna al grito de "¡NO!".

 **-He de decir que siempre sospeché que te iba lo kinky con James, Chiku. Y si, puede que a los seis hermanos os gusten los piercing ¿pero incluso "allí"? Wow. ¿Este cuerpo también tiene, Gendo?**

 **-¡Chikinky, Chikinky! ¿A ver, a ver?**

 **-Ambos, ¡parad! ¿Acaso no tenéis decencia? ¿Cómo os atrevéis a meteros en la vida privada de los demás? ¡Y volved a subir la cremallera!**

 **-¡Bubuuu! ¡Goku-Sai es un aguafiestas!**

 **-Que problema, ¿cómo los devolvemos a la normalidad, Nagato?**

 **-Una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Es la única forma.**

Casi todos empezaron a pensar en algo con la información dada por Nagato, llevaban ya tres horas desde que pasó el accidente y, al fin, habían conseguido algo para arreglar la situación. El problema fue que a casi ninguno se le ocurría nada.

Shikamaru, entonces, se movió hacia el Sai honesto y le susurró algo en el oído.

 **-Pues si, realmente tienes razón.** -empezó a decir Sai honesto- **Sakura apenas tiene pecho, parece una tabla de planchar.**

 **-Si, Dios, es que si miras en cambio a Ino o Hinata…** -Siguió debatiendo Sai pervertido- **¡Por favor, no hay comparación! Hinata debe tener, ¡como mínimo una 90 E*! Parecen tan suaves y...**

 **-¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido! ¡Tabla! ¡Tabla!**

Hinata se tambaleó hacia delante perdiendo el equilibrio, Kiba la tuvo que sostener mientras Naruto y Sakura se lanzaban a pelear contra los cambiados. El primer golpe fue dado por Sakura a la versión pervertida de Sai y de ahí se desarrollo una pelea de puños entre los seis Sai, cuerpo de Sai, Naruto y Sakura.

Al final, fue el estúpido comentario de Naruto, de que el hecho de que Sakura era una tabla de planchar no era razón para que fuese menos mujer después de decir que era cierto que Hinata tenía una buena cantidad de pecho pero que a ellos no les incumbia, el que hizo que la Hyuga se desmayara por completo y Sakura acabase golpeandoles a todos ellos sin discriminación.

 **-¿Cómo puede haber una mujer tan bruta y con tanta fuerza? ¿Estás segura que no quieres hacer campeonato de luch…**

Al ver que era Gaki el que decía eso en su propio cuerpo, comprobaron que cada uno estuviese en su respectivo cuerpo. Fue así.

 **-Ya ha terminado. Menos mal. Era muy problemático.**

* * *

Fin.

*Se escribe Pain pero se pronuncia /pein/, en los mangas y animes dicen Pein, así que lo dejo como Pein.

*Teléfono móvil o celular.

*Príncipe Alberto es un piercing de hombre porque se pone en el miembro que el varon tiene y la hembra no. (If you know what I mean...)

*90 E es una talla de sosten/sujetador/bra que en latinoamerica equivale a la 105 argentina o la 40DD latinoamericana


End file.
